


Just Once

by birdhousecurse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhousecurse/pseuds/birdhousecurse
Summary: Although breakfast was fine, that doesn't mean classes would be. Mammon couldn't pay attention to the class topic. His mind only replayed that dream of Lucifer. Being the Avatar of Greed, it's no surprise he desires a blowjob from his older brother. It's probably worth millions to get your dick sucked by Lucifer. Mammon's decided he'll do anything for that dream to be a reality.what are morals
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am to 4am, i'm sorry if it's bad lmao. also my first time writing these two

"Didn' expect my big bro to have a cute face like this..." Mammon placed his hand to Lucifer's head, his fingers brushed through Lucifer's hair. He grabbed a handful and forced him down on his cock. "Ah~! S-see? It feels so good when you use your throat- ow! d-don't bite!!"

Mammon sprung up from his sleep. He checked the clock and saw it was early in the morning, thankfully. He sighed, and looked under his covers. His lower half is wet and his dick is hard. "Goddammit... Stupid dream." Mammon groaned as he rolled out of bed, then dragging himself to the bathroom.

The six brothers were all gathered and eating breakfast together. Fortunately, Lucifer has eaten already and left early for the council. If he had stayed, Mammon would have been acting a little strange than usual.

Although breakfast was fine, that doesn't mean classes would be. Mammon couldn't pay attention to the class topic. His mind only replayed that dream of Lucifer. Being the Avatar of Greed, it's no surprise he desires a blowjob from his older brother. It's probably worth 

millions to get your dick sucked by Lucifer. Mammon's decided he'll do anything for that dream to be a reality.

After school, Mammon paced around his room, trying to figure out how he should convince Lucifer to give his greedy little brother a blowjob. "Onii-sama, may I ask a favor– ..Nah, like he'll actually listen."

"I'll do anything if you– there's no way I can say that out loud!"

Mammon spent the rest of his day trying to find a way to ask, but nothing. Even though he can't think of one, he keeps walking in circles. That is until he heard a firm knock on his door. It's definitely Lucifer, that's certainly his knock. Or is he just wishful thinking? Well, he's gotta answer the door.

"Mammon." Yeah, it's Lucifer. His tone was stern, not a surprise, probably going to receive another lecture. Maybe this time about staying up and walking in circles, disturbing the others.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" Lucifer closed the door behind him.

"Huh..?" The younger was shocked at Lucifer's concern, it's not very often he checks up on others like this.

"First off, you weren't blabbing your mouth off all day. Second off, you skipped dinner. And now you're causing a disturbance with what you've been doing all day. Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Uh- well. Um..." There's no way out of this. Mammon can't lie to Lucifer, he'd face severe consequences he doesn't want to meet. Which leaves him to sharing the dream.

"Spit it out."

"Okay, okay... Let's talk on the couch.."

Mammon averted his eyes, he couldn't bare to look at him while unfortunately sharing his dream. He hid his face into his palm, feeling nothing but shame.

"Is that it?" Lucifer responded, arms crossed. Definitely not happy.

"...Yeah. Ow-!" The older slapped the back of the younger's head. "What was that for??"

"You shouldn't be bothered by some wet dream you had."

"I know, but... .." Mammon muted himself, but this was his only chance to ask.

"Speak up." Lucifer grabbed his white hair, forcing his head close to his own. Which aroused Mammon, to have his hair pulled by the oldest, eyes interlocking, Lucifer's strict voice. 

"B-because I actually want it to happen!"

Lucifer let go of Mammon, staying silent. The greed tried to read him, but he couldn't. All he can do is wait for a response. 

" _sigh._ Would that help you regain your focus?"

Mammon jumped up as if he was a dog, like he's getting what he desired. "It should!"

"... Only just this once. Ask for any more and you won't see another day."

Lucifer knelt on the floor, between Mammon's legs. He quickly unbuckled his younger brother's pants, along with his boxers, revealing erect cock. Lucifer removed his right glove and tossed it aside. He used his bare hand to stroke Mammon's dick, watching it ooze with pre-cum.

"H-hey.. quit staring at it..." Lucifer squeezes his staff, the impatient man groaned in pain and pleasure.

He's had enough of filthying his right hand, and began to lick around the sack, moving up to the head. Lucifer swirled his tongue around the tip to slowly moving his head down Mammon's dick. The younger was pleased, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed his brother by the hair, and forced him down to his throat. This angered Lucifer, but had submitted to the less powerful. Mammon fucked the inside of Lucifer's mouth, losing control of his body. Lucifer couldn't do anything but moan in each thrust of his mouth. 

"Ah... your mouth... feels so good. It's warm and full of my cock.. And your crying, red face tops it all off.." 

Lucifer knew there was another side of Mammon, but never expected it to happen like this so quickly. He has trouble breathing, he couldn't move on his own will. But he's enjoying the moment as much as possible. To have his mouth fucked, reaching into his throat. He cried, stared at Mammon with begging eyes to stop, but it's no use.

"I-if you keep looking.. at me like that- I'm gonna-!" Mammon lets go of Lucifer, he came in his mouth and on his face. What a mess.

Lucifer was catching his breath, swallowed the hot sperm, licked his lips. He's unhappy with how there's cum on his face, this calls for a punishment.

"Haha.. Sorry, big bro. At least it's a one time thing, r-right?"

Lucifer choked him, and leaned into Mammon's ear, "For fucking my face and cumming all over it, you'll be punished for a week, starting tonight." Letting go of his neck, and nibbling on his ear before heading off to wash his face.

Mammon became erect once more, the thought of being pounded, choked by Lucifer. There's much to look forward to, something more exciting than fucking his brother's mouth. "Y-yessir..."


End file.
